plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Thanks for acting accordingly Thank You for the quick action and also for clarifying the conundrum. Just like you said, if he has been given a warning, then it's okay for now. I'll make a reporting thread if he decides to be rude again in the future. For now, I don't want to expose him and give a chance. Since I'm a normal user myself, I can't do anything about him anyway and thus decided to notify you. Much appreciated for your actions. TheGollddMAN (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) so i have gotten a warning "insulting, misbehavior of a staff member" I was never trying to insult anyone. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 16:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 19:14, October 18, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 20:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 00:43, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey mate, mind if I change the Corn cob page into a page for all manually fired projectiles (e.g. coconuts, bananas, sun bolts, & strawberries)? It seems that not all projectiles are getting attention, despite having specialties of their own. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 04:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, can u help me with userboxes plz?EpicGamer23468 (talk) 15:11, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Someone, I subbed your channel!EpicGamer23468 (talk) 17:44, October 19, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 20:58, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, since I can't expand the Corn Cob page, can I just make a separate page for manually-fired weapons? Just like Butter, which is in the lobbed-shots page but has its own article, I will put Corn Cob in the manually-fired projectiles page but also leave a link to the main article. How's that? The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 17:31, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Book genres 03:35, October 24, 2015 (UTC)}} 04:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC)}} EpicGamer23468 (talk) 06:25, October 27, 2015 (UTC) EpicGamer23468 (talk) 09:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ^^ 11:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC)}} With the message above, promote Insert Your Name Here to a rollback. --TULO 07:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Italizing work (and a bunch of PS) 09:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Re:Italizing work (and a bunch of PS) 08:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC)}} Hi Someone, I'm here to tell you that I am pretty active on this wiki, so I could report to you (and many other staff members) about bad and edits. By the way, an user named Ipod-something has made a nonsense edit to the Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content page. Just check the page's history. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 18:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Someone, Molderplz2 has a warning but he/she still add false information to the PvZ 2/Upcoming content page, twice! We should better block him/her. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thread issues 15:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Thread issues , I think. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 16:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC)}}